


reflection

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short, i really like jendo's friendship ok leave me alone, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s just something about Jeno that makes Doyoung want to compliment him for hours on end, worshipping every single thing about him, like his hands… or something, yet at the same time, he wants to beat the shit out of the younger, except in a lovable, fatherly-like way. If that makes sense.(It’s not supposed to. Jeno doesn’t make sense, and neither does Doyoung. Which makes them the perfect match.)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> i love doyoung and jeno my two nct ults mwah mwah anyways enjoy
> 
> – leon

  
  
  


Doyoung isn’t used to being around quiet people. Despite being quiet and introverted himself, he was usually around louder people, never being able to sleep properly at night, or concentrate on a book he was reading. He certainly was rarely around quiet people (Taeyong  _ looked _ quiet, but he was far from calm), but when he was, he felt more at peace.

  
  


There wasn’t Taeyong screeching at the top of his lungs, or Youngho laughing loudly at him, or Jungwoo singing a random song in the shower like he usually does. It was quiet… and a bit dull, if Doyoung was being honest.

  
  


It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. He thinks Jeno needs it, needs the silence after spending most of his time with five other loud twenty and eighteen year olds. Come to think of it, they both do.

  
  


Clearly, Doyoung wasn’t the only one who appreciated the silence, because Jeno didn’t speak, either. He stared into the distance, probably watching the young couple below the hill laugh and tease each other. Doyoung could feel himself smiling a bit at the sight. Ah, yes. Young love, something he’d gone through many years ago and is probably still experiencing it. He turns his gaze towards Jeno, and realizes that the younger must be going through it, too. He smiles fondly.

  
  


He’s not exactly sure how or why they ended up here, wordlessly sitting on a hill while admiring the view. It’s a cold November day, quite breezy, but soothing in a weird way Doyoung doesn’t understand. He’s also not sure why he chose specifically Jeno, but he guesses it has something to do with the fact that the rapper had always been his favorite (and still is, even if Taeyong brings up the fact that they’re closer than him and Jeno are).

  
  


There’s just something about Jeno that makes Doyoung want to compliment him for hours on end, worshipping every single thing about him, like his hands… or something, yet at the same time, he wants to beat the shit out of the younger, except in a lovable, fatherly-like way. If that makes sense.

  
  


(It’s not supposed to. Jeno doesn’t make sense, and neither does Doyoung. Which makes them the perfect match.)

  
  


Despite being four years older than Jeno, Doyoung finds himself unattached to him, finds himself calling him late at night and waking him up just to talk about nothing. Literally, nothing. He finds himself thinking about Jeno whenever he sees the color blue – his signature color – or whenever he smells the faint scent of freshly baked pie, or whenever he sees a young boy his age walk past him at the store. Doyoung still thinks of Jeno as the same little kid he met all those years ago, just more mature and older. He’s still the same person, the same fourteen year old in Doyoung’s eyes.

  
  


He would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of Jeno. He’s very proud of him, proud of the long four year journey, proud of how far he’s come. Doyoung is proud of Jeno, even if the younger isn’t proud of himself.

  
  


Jeno’s always been understanding and respectful towards Doyoung, never annoying him on purpose. He knew what the older went through, what with loud Taeyong and blunt Jaehyun, and restless Minhyung and ominous Yuta – Doyoung had to deal with loud, annoying people everyday (not that he didn’t love them. His members were too adorable to hate), and Jeno understood that, always giving him breaks whenever he needed them.

  
  


Doyoung smiles again, and turns back to look at the young couple. He thinks he sees the world differently now that he has someone like Jeno, someone he relates to.

  
  


He’s thankful for Jeno, and Jeno is thankful for him.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @milkydejun
> 
> – leon


End file.
